SNOW DAY!
by iheartsunshine
Summary: What happens when School is out for a day at the Cullens? Well a day full of snow fights, sleding, and ice scluptures! Bella IS a vampire in this, REVIEW! Ch. 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me again! Well yup that's all I have to say. Cept this will BE SHORT!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! NEVER WILL!!

Bella is a vampire, BPOV

"Come on Bella! Please?" Emmett pleaded. "You can't stay in Edward's room forever."

**I was placed contentedly in Edward's arms at the moment, on his big leather couch. **

"**YES I CAN! I'm NOT going out there Emmett!" I screamed back. Emmett had been trying to get me to go outside in the 14" snow for the past hour. **

**Edward and I were having fun; we were making fun of each other and then Emmett came and ruined it.**

"**AAGGG!!!" Emmett groaned and walked away. **

**I giggled, proud of myself for spoiling his attempts again. "You know Hun," he started. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good. "Maybe you should go out and play with the rest of the family."**

"**What! No way!" I said quickly. I turned around in his arms to face him. "You're turning against me?" I added in, sadly.**

"**Oh no, no Bella no! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that it would be fun if we played outside." He said. **

**I sighed and got up from his arms. I walked over to the massive window and looked down where our family was outside throwing snow at each other. **

**I stood there until I felt his granite arms wrap around my waist. "Listen, if you come outside and play in the snow, I'll promise you that we can play our own little game tonight." He said seductively in my ear. **

**I turned around and faced him. It was a good offer…**

**His eyes softened up and became dazzling. I yanked my eyes shut, in hopes that I wouldn't give in this way.**

**But no, that didn't work either.**

"**Baby…" he started while kissing my neck. "Come on Bells, you know that you want to…" **

**I groaned, unable to take this much longer. **

**He could easily see that I was giving in. **

"**Come on Bella… please? For me?" he begged. He kissed my neck once again lowering my defenses. **

**I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER! I practically screamed. Edward smiled smugly, knowing that he had won.**

**I sighed. "Alright, I'll go play in the snow." **

"**Thank you." He said, as he placed his soft lips on mine. **

**I pulled away, walking towards our closet, hoping that I had something to wear outside.**

**I opened the closet door and started searching for something to wear. I came across some seat pants and a sweatshirt and decided that it would do. **

**Walking out of the closet, I saw Edward, already in a sweater and jacket and some jeans. I walked over to him, not being happy about this idea at all and I buried my head in his chest.**

**He stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead.**

"**We won't be out for long, I promise." He said.**

**He took my hand and led me downstairs and out the door. **

**It was beautiful. I have to say that, I just didn't like playing in it. **

"**Bella! Over here! You're going to be on our team! Edward go over there!" Carlisle yelled.**

**I walked through the crunchy snow over to where Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper were. They were standing behind a fort, and were making snowballs by the dozens.**

"**Ready," yelled Esme. "SET, GO!" she yelled. **

**The Snowball fight began. **

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HUZZAH! I UPDATED!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

It was… intense; snowballs were flying everywhere. I looked over to my team to only find Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie throwing hunks of snow with all their might.

I ran away toward the edge of the forest. Trying to get out of the line of battle.

"Where are you going Bella? Are you chick-" I heard Emmett yelp before getting attacked viciously by Jasper who was laughing on the other end of t he yard.

I ignored his insult and kept running towards the forest. Even being a vampire, I still wasn't the most graceful person in the world, and nearly tripped over the two feet of snow.

It seriously wasn't supposed to snow this much…anywhere.

As soon as I made it to the edge of the forest, which I had once despised, I quickly hid behind a tree, and watched for the next half an hour as they pelted each other with frozen rain.

I turned my head to the forest, thinking that I heard something approaching. Finding that it was only a deer, I ignored its presence and turned back to the match before me.

All was well, except for one thing was different; Edward was missing. I searched the perimeter of the yard, hoping that he would show up. But unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Bella?" It was Edward; I knew that voice instantly. But his voice came in a whisper, and wondering why, I turned around.

Right as I did, I felt it. The snowball.

I looked forward to see Edward nearly on the ground with laughter. I stomped over to him and pushed him down.

"Yikes Bella!" He exclaimed. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to let it all out.

"YOU!" I yelled, point in accusation to my husband on the ground. "You know that I hate snow, and yet, you force me to 'Go out at play' in it. So being the kind soul that I am, I do so."

"But Bell-" he started, but I put my hand up to stop him. He shut his mouth immediately.

"Don't you But Bella me mister." I faintly heard the rest of the family stop their random game of throwing snow. "And so, I go out in the snow, and you decide to throw a snowball at me! Are you out of your mind?!?!" By now, I was screaming, and the family had come over.

Edward stared up at me, his eyes wider, and more filled with fear than I had ever seen them before.

"That's right, _buddy_, it's on."

AN: Yay, chapter! It's supposed to snow where I live tonight, an hour or two north of Forks, and so I decided to update. REVIEW!


End file.
